The Perfect Moment
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: One-Shot. Chlollie. Oliver had an amazing weekend planned for them. He was supposed to propose at the sunset in Hawaii. But even paradise couldn't beat that perfect moment, when you know you just have to do it.


**Yet, another Chlollie one-shot. No matter what, they are my OTP. **

**Note 1: The wedding in "Fortune" never happened. **

**Note 2: Also, I'm taking requests. If you would like to see me write something, don't be shy and just send me a PM. **

**Note 3: I'm writing a multi-chapter with Chlollie and so far I have 6 chapters. It's an AU of Season 9. It's on hiatus right now because I'm stuck in a chapter and I will need to re-watch some of the season's episodes to make my next move. It's an AU but I have to be careful not to twist it too much. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Oliver had a plan. Something that he thought for months, talked with Lois about, had Mia and Roy's help also. Ivy, Chloe's PA, and Tara, his own PA, were very helpful in the matters too. Ivy was able to clear Chloe's schedule for next weekend. No meetings, no articles, she was completely free. Tess would be taking over the Watchtower's responsibilities, Mia and Roy would replace Oliver on his patrols.

Oliver had booked a villa on Hawaii, planned their 3 days to a T and yet, at this moment, all of that hard work was about to go out of the window because all of the moments he had planned for them in paradise, couldn't beat _this_ moment.

* * *

_He had arrived at the Star City's penthouse around six pm that eveningand Chloe was already home and taking a shower. _(The reason they were staying at his penthouse was because the Queen Manor was being remodeled – after a lot of convincing, Oliver had managed to get Chloe to agree that moving into his family home would be their next "big" step.)_ Oliver had stripped down from his suit and switched into some sweats to get started on the dinner, when Chloe left the bathroom, wearing her black lacy shorts and his navy blue shirt._

_"Stealing my clothes again, Sidekick?" Oliver teased._

_Chloe grinned up at him, and on her tiptoes, kissed his cheek. "Hello, Hero, been home for long? You know I love wearing your shirts," she explained with a sly grin. "You should love them too, easy access," Chloe winked, dancing around him to get to her phone._

_"Fifteen minutes, tops," he kissed the top of her head, their height difference being something that he loved so much about the both of them. "Well, is that a promise for later?"_

_Chloe just chuckled as she checked her messages. "Perhaps. If you're a good boy and make me some dinner, because I'm absolutely starving!"_

_Oliver kissed her lips and grinned. "Deal," he whispered, kissing her again._

_"Good," Chloe nodded and while Oliver made his way to the kitchen, she followed him silently. "We need to talk about some things," Chloe pointed out, jumping on a counter and crossing her legs. She absolutely loved to watch Oliver cook._

_"Good or bad?" Oliver blinked at Chloe a little nervous._

_"Don't worry, it's just Thanksgiving and Christmas plans," Chloe laughed._

_"Good and bad, then," Oliver nodded as he moved around the kitchen, getting what he needed to make dinner._

_"Something like that, yes," Chloe chuckled._

_Chloe then started to talk about how Lois wanted them over for Thanksgiving. Apparently it would be a family affair, with the General, Lucy, Martha and probably even Kara. Oliver didn't sound excited with the General and Lucy and Chloe just laughed at told him Clark wasn't excited for that part either._

_She then started to talk about how basically every wife of the married members of his board invited them for a Christmas party. Chloe told him that they would have to pick two and only two, and he would have to love her even if she gained grey hairs because of those boring dinner parties. Oliver told her not to worry, he would love her even if she was bald. Chloe didn't find it funny and threw a bell pepper at his head._

_After she ruined a perfectly good bell pepper by her bad aim, Chloe told him that the whole JLA wanted to have a Christmas party and that it should become a tradition for them all to come together during the holidays and play Secret Santa. Oliver, and Chloe too, loved the idea! Even if getting all of the super heroes in one space was madness. But it was their team, their friends, their family. Oliver could never pass up the opportunity to be surrounded by people he trusted his own life with. After so many years of being the alone, he finally had this crazy group of people that loved him and a beautiful, tiny, spitfire blonde to whom he lived for._

_"Oh," Chloe said jumping from the counter. "I forgot I was supposed to call Tess today to give her a pep talk about how going out with Hal is not the biggest mistake of her life…then you can tell me everything about your day, Hero," she smirked and jogged to the bedroom._

_Oliver almost bent over laughing. His best friend, Hal Jordan, was totally smitten by the fiery red head that they had brought into the team a while ago. Tess finally gave up on trying to resist the pilot's advances and was now dating him, with Chloe being the little angel in her shoulder telling her all the time what Lois had once told her about Oliver. This could be one for the win column._

_Turning the stove off, and having the food ready, he went to the bedroom to call Chloe finding her hanging up. "I swear, if half a decade ago someone told me I would be Tess Mercer's best friend and would give her romantic advises instead of stabbing her with a fork…I would have personally admitted that person to Belle Reeve," she shook her head with a soft smile._

_Oliver laughed, leaning against the doorway, when it hit him like a thousand bricks._

* * *

The whole Hawaii set up, even if romantic and very well thought of, it would be shallow, with no real meaning behind it. But this moment right here was everything Oliver wanted.

He wanted to come home, to find the woman he loved there. No make-up, dressed down with his shirt and a pair of cute lingerie (sometimes not even that). A woman that would ask him about his day, even if it was boring as hell and spent thinking about coming home to her. A woman who would talk and talk about the plans that they should decide for the holidays regarding their friends and family, because it meant that he belonged to a family, to somewhere. He wanted to eat dinner with her, cuddle in the couch watching a movie or skipping that part entirely and going right to the one where he spends the night making love to her.

"Ollie?" Chloe tilted her head staring at him with curious green eyes. "Do I have something on my face? You've been staring for some good five minutes!"

"Marry me, Chloe Sullivan," he whispered with a smile.

Chloe's mouth formed a perfectly shaped 'o' while she tried to process his question.

"I had this big set up planned for next weekend," Oliver started pushing away from the doorway and approaching the blonde woman sitting on the middle of the bed shocked. "Hawaii, private villa, expensive champagne, luxurious trips around the island…I poured all of my romantic side on it," he explained climbing into bed standing in front of her. With a finger, he pushed her chin up, closing her mouth chuckling. "But then today…five seconds ago actually, it hit me that I don't need a whole perfect set up. This is the perfect moment," he took her hands between his. "This is real. Just us two. In our bedroom. Talking about our plans, our days, our life…Chloe, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to leave the office knowing I'm coming home to you. I want you to-"

His speech was interrupted by Chloe pressing her lips against his. Shocked for a moment, it wasn't long before he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her to his lap.

"-be my wife," he breathed after they broke their kiss.

Chloe bobbed her head up and down. "Yes. Yes, I will be your wife. Yes, yes," she chuckled through her tears, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

Grinning against her lips, Oliver kissed her back with enthusiasm. Frankly, he had been scared to pop the question. It took Chloe a year to admit that they were boyfriend and girlfriend for crying out loud, no one could blame him for being scared. Even if they had lived together for the past two years, bringing the total of three years of them being together.

"Come on, I have something for you," he whispered picking her up.

Chloe grinned wrapping her legs around his waist. While he carried her to what she was sure would be the office, she showered his face with small kisses, her chest bursting with happiness. Oliver finally set her down at the desk and pecked her lips before turning his back and opening the safe he had there. Inside, there was a green velvet box.

"It had to be green," Chloe snickered.

"Always," Oliver smiled cheekily. Slowly, he opened the box and Chloe gasp. The ring was beautiful. It was an emerald cut diamond in a three stone setting. Tears prickled her eyes. Oliver then got down to the cliché one knee making Chloe laugh softly. "Chloe Ann Sullivan, would you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Chloe simply extended her hand. "You are not expecting me to put the ring myself, are you?"

Oliver grinned and shook his head, pulling the ring from the box and slowly, sliding it on Chloe's finger.

"Perfect, it doesn't even need to be fitted," she said in awe as she admired how gorgeous her ring was.

"Lois might have helped me with that. It's a bit odd that your cousin knows all of your body measures," he frowned getting up and Chloe chuckled. "But it came in handy," he kissed her ring and grinned.

"Wait…your previous plan…" Chloe tilted her hand. "We are still going to Hawaii, right?"

"Oh absolutely, I'm not going to waste all of that careful planning. Besides, the alone time will be great for us. Our lives have been hectic lately and I feel like we're not getting enough time alone. Then, with the wedding planning…I really want to enjoy this moment with you and you alone," Oliver beamed.

"I was thinking exactly the same, Hero," Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply before wrapping her legs around his waist. "Hmm, how long has it been since we did it on your desk?" She smiled slyly at him.

"Couple of weeks but I thought you were starving?" His eyes darkened.

"Oh, I'm starving, Mr. Queen, but not for food..."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and if you are one of my regular readers, you probably already know how much I suck at ending stories, so I hope this was good anyway. **


End file.
